The Darkest Tower
by Yogi Mutoh
Summary: She is a princess who hates him.  He wishes to marry her to save theWestern lands.  What will Lord Sesshoumaru do when he not only has to fightNaraku but his bride to be...? SR, IK, MS.


_**Author Note: **_Hello everyone! I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories, but I wanted to do another story to get the creative juices going. This is an Inuyasha story of course, and I wanted to do one of Sesshoumaru and Rin. But of course I wanted this to be an alternate universe story as well along with elements of fantasy.

I know, I made a lot of characters OOC. But I really do suck at writing for characters I don't particularly know or like and I hate making up OC so a few characters got a makeover. Of course, I don't want to make anyone straight out bad either when they weren't initially in the show. I hope to show a bit of background as to why a character is like this or that. I'm hoping you like and forgive me this it he beginning so it's a work in progress!

By the way initially I released this story under my other penname, The Goddess Martel, but I forgot the password for my email account so I'll start posting it under this one.

_**Disclaimer: **_All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**There is a Legend. One of which is past down through both the Book of Light and Darkness. A princess will be born, one of beauty and golden tresses. She will descend upon the land as the savior who reunited the world and stopped the needless bloodshed that plagued it.**_

_**In the book of Light, it foretells the story of her beginning. She is a being of magic with no equal. She was left forgotten in a tower, awaiting the day for her true love to find her. She will awaken, and seek nothing else but to defeat the enemy before her….**_

_**In the book of Darkness, it foretells her ending. An ending unknown to any except the wielder of the dark himself and his descendents. **_

_**The light knew how her start and was fighting for her, while the dark knew how to end it and was trying to prevent it.**_

_**All the people could do was wait… wait till the day she awakens…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_In the tower of Ashgard…_

"What day is it today, dearest mother…?" she asked weakly.

As she waited, all she could feel was the light breeze that past by her. Was this her only comfort? The feel of the small gust of wind from outside.

"Is it…" again, she asked, sounding more softly, "Is this the day that I'm one more day away from leaving here…"

She paused.

"Or is this the day just another like any other day here, with you?"

Rin felt her eyes grow heavier by the moment.

"I just want to sleep, here, forever with you…"

In the Darkest Tower..

It was a land in turmoil. The land still laid beautiful in riches… however how long it could keep it's beauty, is still in question as it was about to face it's decay as for the land was being spilled with the blood of Humans and Youkai alike.

The Land of Edea, to the east, and the Land of Auldarant, to the west, waged war with one another. It was unclear as to what had started the fighting, but the world was Divided by east and the west.

The west was being ruled by the Lord Inutaisho, the Demon Dog Lord who resided in the city of Altamateria. To the east, the lands were ruled by Naraku, the spider demon of the city of Mordheim. Both were considered wise rulers by their nations and some were lead to believe that they were once good friends and allies. However, one would not believe those things if they heard it nowadays.

Both lands had far advanced in both magic and technology. Almateria was better known as the city of technology, while Mordheim hailed as the city of magic. Once upon a time, both cities would exchange with one another their knowledge and wisdom. Now both are using what the other gave and are using it against other.

At one particular battle, on a hill top in the middle of the Rudia Plains, a young man stood overlooking the scene before him through some binoculars.

"Keh! We're still not even close to Ashgard…"

He could not help feeling frustrated as he stood before a large-scale battlefield. Inuyasha only wanted to sigh in exasperation. Here he was commanding his father's army and was getting nowhere. It was day five of their pursuit of the city of Ashgard and he still had not advance passed the enemies front lines.

_What the hell are you guys doing down there? I knew I should have no left it to those two!_

Suddenly, Inuyasha was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a beeping sound. He looked into his red hakama to pull out his handheld video. Somebody was signaling him through his family's private channel. He groaned as he saw who exactly it was.

"What?" he growled, "What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Father would like to know how the battle is going?"

"It's…uh… going fine…." he responded, although he could not hide the doubt in his tone of voice.

"Define, 'fine', Inuyasha!"

"We've-- made some progress."

"Moving from one hill to the one besides it is not progress!"

"Why don't you come over here royal-pain-in-the-ass and tell me that!" he responded annoyingly. "These bastards have magitek cannons blasting at me all day!! I want to see how much progress you'll make. If you were here you'd probably be too busy protecting that white boa you wear!"

"I will be protecting my boa all right. I would not want one of the cannons lasers to break the boa while I have it around your neck!" he threatened at him, " I'm quite capable of leading and eradicating you, and any other annoyances of this war with little effort!!"

Another voice interjected their shouting match, "Both of you stop it!"

Inuyasha's screen split into two as he saw both his father and his brother staring at him, his father, Inutaisho continued, "Inuyasha, I need to know where you are at in the battle. It is very important that I let young Lord Ashgard know."

"According to Koga, Lady Kanna has the upper hand against Inuyasha. Once more, Ashgard it being heavily guarded by Naraku's own special task force, the Shichinintai" Sesshoumaru flatly pointed out, "That idiot Ashgard failed like I told him he would. And now we have leave this to the half-wit hanyou! "

"Inuyasha's got Sango and Miroku with him. He'll do fine against Kanna. But there will need to be a change in plans--"

"How is he doing?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring what his father and Sesshoumaru said all together. When he heard him say Lord Ashgard, he could not help but ask. It had been nearly two days since he had heard about Lord Ashgard. Lord Hiten Ashgard, was one of Inuyasha's good friends and an academy school mate of his. About two weeks ago, Lord Ashgard was found by Koga in critical condition. He had been poisoned by one of the Shichinintai while his task force had been ambushed by Lady Kanna's.

And at this very moment, Inuyasha's forces were fighting against the very same, Lady Kanna of the East. Knowing that it her only made Inuyasha more happier. He was given the opportunity by his father to face her in battle.

"At this point, Inuyasha, concern yourself with your current task." his father replied, "Naraku knows that Sesshoumaru's and my forces were only a distraction so that Inuyasha, Koga, and Lord Ashgard could capture the city."

When his father spoke, Inuyasha could see the darkened look that overtook him.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. I want you both to work on capturing Ashgard castle." Inutashio commanded, " Sesshoumaru will leave Koga and Ayame to assist me while I handle the army here and will be heading towards you, Inuyasha."

"But father--!!"

"Inuyasha!" his father scolded, " I'm leaving it to Sesshoumaru to enter the castle, you just make sure that he is safe enough to stroll right in there as if Naraku himself rolled out a red carpet for him. You're still the lead in the region."

"I wonder who's the fool going to b?. The fool that is Inuyasha or me, the fool that is forced to follow him?"

"Shut up!"

"All right, all right! Inuyasha you have a day or so before Sesshoumaru arrives. Be prepared."

Inuyasha smirked as the video com link went black.

"Heh" he chuckled, as he had unsheathed Tetsusaiga "Ready or not, Lady Kanna, here I come!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Urgh… Do you just sleep all day?"

Her eyes fluttered open to hear her voice _How horrid…_ she thought as she stirred in her bed. _It's Friday once more and here __**she **__comes…_

"Well, Well Rin. You look as disheveled as ever." Kikyo loomed over Rin's bed, her eyes glaring directly at her. As Rin opened her eyes, she turned to see Kikyo pull up a chair besides her, looking elegant and ladylike in her white dress. The gown was a gorgeous cut, that hugged Kikyo in all the right parts. Her neck was also adorned with the same royal jewel, the Shikon no Tama that had been passed down through all the royal women of Ashgard. And of course it would be no mistake that Kikyo was the owner of the jewel, since she was of course, Kikyo Ashgard of the Kingdom of Ashgard.

Rin should have felt somewhat used to the weekly routines, but would still somehow feel bothered by it. On this particular day, around this time, Kikyo would grace her with her presence, like all the Fridays before. And on this day, Kikyo would pass the same judgment onto her: her looks.

It could have been avoided if only Rin felt the need to wake up early in preparation for Kikyo. But she wasn't really up to pleasing her by dressing up. Perhaps she did really look horrid. For all she wore was plain, white night gown and did not show off anything. To accompany the cold drafts she would feel at times all Rin would wear over it was a yellow, flower kimono, over her gown but would never tie it up. But what did it matter that she dressed so informally. No one really did come up to the tower besides _her._

"Rin, Rin, Rin" she chirped, "did you want to hear what is going out in the world?"

"I suppose, dearest mother." It was a name she had to use for Kikyo, as she had commanded it from her ever since she in the murky tower. According to Kikyo, It was the least she could do by calling her mother because she made the effort to she her step daughter. She would always tell Rin that it is a bother to even have to come all the way in the tower when she was busy with the duties of Queen while her father was away..

"Well it would seem, that west is trying to seize Ashgard" she scoffed, "The nerve. Thinking they can walk in here with their filth… but of course he would not allow it. For him, to have to squash such vermin is such an insult"

The 'he' of course, Rin knew could only be Naraku and not her own father, King Ashgard. As far as she knew, Naraku was defending Ashgard while her father was still occupied with the campaigns in the west. Or so Kikyo would say he was. Rin knew very little what had happened to her brother or father, since neither have bothered to speak with her all this time… it was only Kikyo that would pass to her messages.

"Don't you worry Rin, you are safe here. Our people would not dare allow their princess to be captured, or myself, of course."

_A princess they have not seen for years…_ Rin thought, sadly. All these years she had not been deaf to the sounds of her name being praised on the streets below. And like her visits from her step-mother, they all stood besides the castle waiting to hear. _They wait to listen for any sign of me._

And how the listened for her was In fact, the reason why Kikyo had come to visit her.

"Come" Kikyo extended her hand for Rin to take, "You need to play, people command it"

As Rin was also used to, Kikyo demanded that she play the melody she had heard as a child: Ashgard's melody.

Although Rin had no idea where the tower was located in the castle, the inside was indeed very simple. She did have plenty of light due to the crystals that lighted her room. She as well had all the basics that any room needed. In the middle of the room was a simple bed, covered with red satin sheets. While besides her bed she had her grand piano, that was given to her to play on. Other items that Kikyo had granted her was a drawer full of a weeks clothing and a small table for when her food was delivered. There was no door though, so anything that passed through had to be through magic. Something in which Rin lacked , as for she was never taught any sort of magic. If she had she would not be there to bend to her step mother's wishes.

Lady Kikyo married Lord Ashgard back when Rin was nine years old. Back when she was able to roam around the castle in peace. Life, was different then and thinking about it only caused Rin's heart to drop. Kikyo had not always been the Kikyo she knows nowadays. If memory served her right, Kikyo married her father to ally himself with the only other human nation in the land.

On Rin's 8th birthday, her father had informed her that they would have a visitor come to the castle. As to who the visitor was, Rin remembered she was quite excited to find out who.

----------------------------------------

_**Ten years ago….**_

"Oh, my Rin! How beautiful you look! Like a true princess!"

"Hai!" Rin nodded sweetly and she looked up to her father, Lord Ashgard. Lord Ashgard could not help but scoop up his daughter.

"Today my darling Rin turns eight! And we've got some very special guests coming this week!"

"Rin is very excited!"

"Good girl." he complimented, as he hugged her tightly, "Does Rin know that she makes her father very happy. Rin is wearing the finest dress in the land!" _She is as beautiful as her mother… _he inwardly sighed at the thought, but he was taken out of the thought when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, a monster is still a monster even if you give her a dress"

"Hiten!" Jumping for joy Rin leaped out of his father shoulders into the arms of her elder brother. "You're mean, Hiten! Rin doesn't like that you call her that" she then shot him one of her famous pouts.

He chuckled lightly. "Rin, don't you ever stop that. Your brother lives to see you angry."

She muttered, "Big brother is mean…"

"Stop teasing her so much Hiten" Lord Ashgard laughed whole heartily. He now had more reasons to be over joyous as now his only son had returned from school, "So how is academy life? Don't tell me that the Inutashio kid is still giving you a hard time."

"Nah, that Inu-boy is not even worth the end of my spear. He is hardly on par with the others of his kind because he is a hanyou. His brother on the other hand is a sight to behold"

"Speaking of the other…?"

"Sesshoumaru? As I told you he's got the stubbornness of his mom, but all the perks of Inutashio. You should just see the ladies he is constantly being fawned over. Yura keeps saying he's so 'handsome' so 'noble' " Hiten had to mimic the last part in a high pitch voice, copying Yura. Yura was one of his father's younger general's and his personal guard at the academy.

"Hmmm. From those stories that you're telling me it would it appear he has his hands full with Inuyasha"

"They destroyed the whole East Wing of the Academy"

"The what?" Lord Ashgard asked in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently Inutashio gave both the boys his swords. So'unga remains with Inutashio, while Inuyasha possesses Tessaiga and Sesshoumaru Tenseiga. Apparently that doesn't sit well with the elder brother, because he had to use his sword Tōkijin instead of Tenseiga… and thus, here I am. Sent home a little early because everyone's room was blown up by Tōkijin and Tessaiga."

".. the sword rumored to kill 1000 demons in one swing, and the other to save 1000 demons… Inutashio does make the oddest choices." Lord Ashgard added.

"But it's not all bad. I got an early jump on the holiday break" Hiten turned his attention to Rin, who was still being carried by him. "I came to this little monster grow up one more year."

"Rin is not a monster" Hiten then proceeded to affectionately tap his forehead against Rin's. This caused Rin to use her little hands to rub the same spot, "That hurt, big Brother!"

"Hiten, I am glad to see you are here" Lord Ashgard then draped his arms against his sons shoulders, "And I'm even more pleased I can make this announcement to you in person."

"What announcement?"

"I am planning to marry."

"Marry?!?" Hiten and Rin both exclaimed.

"Whoa! Settle down you two. You both made a ringing in my ears. Yes, I have been courting the one of the daughters of the city of Ilia."

Hiten's face turned to disgust, "But Kagome is my age!"

"No, Hiten, not that daughter! I have been meeting with the eldest. Lady Kikyo Higarushi of Ilia"

"Kikyo!?? The high priestess of Ilia?" Hiten blinked in confusion as he could not help but think that there was another that was rumored to be courting her, "She have given you consent to court her?"

"Indeed it is going to be announced in a fortnight. Ever since Lord Higarushi passing, I've been thinking that we should unite Ilia and Ashgard, in case either Mordheim and Altamateria were to go through with their own alliance and turn against us humans."

"Highly unlikely" Hiten scoffed, "Mordheim's Princess Kagura and Sesshoumaru's wedding has been called off. Any chance of Naraku getting a hold on Altamateria just went right out the window." with that Hiten did a swooshing sound to emulate his words..

"For what reason?"

"No one really knows, but according to Inuyasha, Inutashio has obtained the Book of Light and called it off."

"The book of the beginning?!"

Hiten nodded, "Apparently there is a reference to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Inutashio is unsure of this really, but now he prevented his eldest from marrying."

"Hiten! You tell me this now!"

"Sorry father, I wanted to tell you when it was safe to do so, in person. At this point all four kingdoms are divided. But now that you're marrying Kikyo, Ilia and Ashgard will be allies for sure"

"Well either way, Hiten, I need to take my leave" he rubbed the top of Rin's head, "Hang around Hiten for a while Rin, he does need the companionship of my darling Rin to keep his head out of the clouds." he smiled, "Probably has in mind in marrying one of those demon women."

With little hesitation, Lord Ashgard took his leave to another room. Leaving his children to speak with one another.

"Can I tell you something Rin?"

"Of course" she smiled sweetly at him. With such a smile Hiten felt that she could even melt Sesshoumaru's heart…if he had one.

"Inuyasha is going to be sad."

"Inu-sasha?" Rin repeated back, but saying it incorrectly. Hiten had to admit that if Inuyasha heard his name incorrectly he would have the guts to pick a fight with that person, despite it being a eight year old.

"Yup." he sighed, "Because father is marrying his first love…."

-----------------------------------------

_**Present time, at Altamateria's army base…**_

"Please, Inutashio!" Hiten pleaded, "You have to let me!"

"No!" he heard Inutashio bark back at him, " The poison in you is starting to drain your mana. If you do anything rash, you might make you susceptible to losing more!"

"Father, I'm about to leave."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Go." Inutashio looked to his eldest son, "I want you to bring Rin to Ilia, while you and Inuyasha's army continue to occupy Ashgard. Hiten as well as our intelligence place confirms she is in one of the crystal towers of Ashgard castle. Make sure, that none of the cannons or blasters accidentally blast those away. Unlike her mother, Rin does not know magic to defend herself or transport herself from harms way."

"Saving a worthless human is really not worth my time."

If Inutashio's eyes could burn, Sesshoumaru would be a pile of ashes at this point, "Just do what I tell you Sesshoumaru."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru took that as his que to leave. But not before leaving, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks to look down at Hiten who was still sprawled on a bed, clutching to his very life.

Sesshoumaru looked down to Hiten who laid slowly dying. His father and even he knew it wasn't long before life would disappear from Hiten. It was cowardly act what was done to Hiten to be attacked by the poison user of the Shichinintai while he slept.

It had not been too long since they had found Hiten. Koga had brought back Hiten to Lord Inutashio leaving Inuyasha behind to take care of the assault on the borders. Just hearing that Inuyasha was left with only his Generals, the monk Miroku and the Demon Hunter Sango only made Sesshoumaru more angry. All he could think of was, _Of all the beings in the world to depend on the victory of the campaign, the gods sent those three stooges._

His father knowing this, decides to send him as a back up. This left his father with Koga and Ayame, his own Generals to continue their battle against Naraku's forces.

"Sess--Sesshoumaru" Hiten barely called out, "Wait!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru rudely yelled back.

"Please….Please… save Rin. She has done nothing… she is…not…."

"Young Hiten, don't say anymore" Izayoi shushed him softly, while she sat at his bedside. "Sesshoumaru, please take care of Inuyasha and yourself…"

_Izayoi… _Sesshoumaru thought very little of his own step-mother. She was always soft spoken and a dotting mother to Inuyasha. Besides that, Sesshoumaru knew very little of his mother. Not one to be one to deny his father, Sesshoumaru was always left to, as well as an extension, oblige to full fill her requests.

"I'll try to save him from fall from his own clumsy footing. But you might be asking for a bit too much!"

Izayoi could not help but smile back him and nod. She was indeed a frail noble woman. She always besides her husband, in elegant kimonos while he was in his normal battle attire. No matter where they went, she would look as radiant as if she were in the court of Altamateria.

Before leaving the room entirely, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, "Hiten" he stated, "don't die"

"Heh" he heard back, " I'll try, sensei…but please let Rin see me one more time. Even if I can't see her… I want to know that you were able to… reunite us."

Sesshoumaru felt today was the day of vexing requests, " I'll get her out of that infernal tower. I do not fail."

And that was the last Sesshoumaru would ever see if Hiten.

----------------------------------------

I'm quite excited to write this story. There is a lot of ways to go with the story and like always I've got the beginning and end in my head but no idea how to write the middle. Anyways hope you like and please review.


End file.
